


It was Her; It was Him

by debbstar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Felicity Smoak Feels, Implied Relationships, POV Felicity Smoak, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbstar/pseuds/debbstar
Summary: Steve reflects on all the little moments that mean the most to him in his relationship with Felicity.Edited to also include her point of view too!





	1. It was Her

He loved to watch her in those little moments. Catching her unaware, and cataloging them in his mind.

It was her, eyes closed and head back, hair dryer in hand and blowing her hair. Neck arched to one side. It always stirred something in him - it always made him feel like he just wanted to walk over and plant a soft kiss on her favourite spot.

It was her, across the room at a party. Eyes bright, engaged in conversation with someone. Hands gesturing wildly. She had a habit of talking fast and babbling when she was nervous or excited. And her hands seemed to go as fast as her speech did. She had a way of putting people at ease, and it was often that he'd catch the other person just soaking up her presence, like he often loved doing.

It was her, sat at the dining table, one leg tucked under and the other spread out onto the next chair. Laptop in front of her, researching something or other. She'd catch him out of the corner of her eye, and flash him a dazzling smile that always lit up his day. But he knew she was always in serious work mode when she sat properly, both feet on the ground and back straight. Fingers flying over the keyboard. 

It was her, draped on their sofa watching something or other on Netflix. She loved to watch almost anything, but recently she'd been watching interviews. She had said she found it fascinating how a good interviewer could manage to get out all the little details. She'd wondered out loud if being an interrogator was something similar. 

It was her, in the passenger seat of their car, driving off somewhere. His hand would be in hers, on her lap. Sometimes she'd be singing along to a song loudly, smiling and laughing. Sometimes she'd be looking out the window at the changing scenery. Sometimes she whipped out her camera to snap a scene. Steve loved the pictures she took, and she'd taken one of them that he carried in his wallet. 

It was her, in the quiet moments they had together. Inevitably she would always be touching him - an arm on his, or a foot resting against his under the table, or her fingers idly stroking the back of his neck while they watched TV. His favourite was when she'd reach over while they were asleep and hold his hand.

It was her, bustling about getting ready. He loved to watch her when they were getting ready for formal events, dressed up to the nines. He was always amazed at how radiant she looked, and always teased that he'd have to spend the evening beating off all the other men.

It was her, in bed with him. Her chin on his chest, leg thrown over his, laughing over some story she'd just told. He loved these late night times with her as they talked endlessly about everything and anything. Laughing and just, being. God, he loved hearing her laugh. The first time she did, he knew he was in trouble. He knew he was hopelessly in love with her.


	2. It was Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their relationship, from Felicity's point of view

Felicity had kept Steve at an arms length at the beginning - her experience taught her that no one ever stayed around long enough. But it was the little things that won her over. 

It was him, and those wonderful manners he had. He was always polite and respectful and that's what she remembered after the first time she met him. He made it feel like she was worth the effort of being treated like a real lady.

It was him, when he got that look of amusement and confusion on his face when she started excitedly rattling off about her work stuff. She was never sure just how much of it he understood but she loved telling him about her day. And damn he was adorable with that look on his face.

It was him, with that cheeky sparkle in his eye as he teased her about something. They had so many inside jokes it sometimes seemed to anyone who didn't know them that they were talking in a secret code.

It was him, dressed in his uniform prepping for a mission. She could tell when Captain America was in full force - his demeanor changed, his tone of voice more commanding and his presence became more awe inspiring. She always tried her best not to be distracting to him when he was in Captain mode, as she called it, but invariably, Steve Rogers would slip back on momentarily as they kissed each other before he left, whispering to him, 'Come home to me please.' His reply to her was the same each time, 'Always, and forever'. 

It was him, and those hugs of his. His size and stature meant he gave all encompassing hugs that completely enveloped her. She always felt safe in his hugs, and if she really had a choice, she'd move in to one and just live in them.

It was him, lying face to face with her late at night, recounting one of his childhood stories. She loved hearing them, and could see how eager he was to share every single one of them.

It was him, and the way he remembered all the same details about her - her favourite flowers, the bagels she loved, the obscure movie she'd been trying to track down and him finding a copy of it for them to watch. He even remembered her mother's favourite snacks, and had bought some in anticipation of her visit.

It was him, and the way he always looked at her. Like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She'd sometimes catch him from across the room looking at her, and could feel herself blushing under his gaze.

It was him, who had become such a big part of her life, who had become such an important part of her life, that she found it impossible to almost remember what life was like before him. And that's when she knew, she loved him.


End file.
